


Un peu d'inattendu

by Magxya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hope, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magxya/pseuds/Magxya
Summary: Un petit peu d'espoir dans ce monde de brut.





	Un peu d'inattendu

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, c'est une première fois pour moi sur AO3 -je ne sais pas s'il est approprié de parler de dépucelage aussi vite...? 
> 
> C'est court et léger mais cela m'a fait un bien fou de l'écrire. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez :)
> 
> Evidemment, je ne possède rien si ce n'est l'idée et les mots qui l'ont mise en oeuvre. Je ne suis pas relue - n'hésitez pas à me mentionner si j'ai fait des erreurs !
> 
> Enjoy ~

Stiles regarde attentivement devant lui. Il se perd dans un océan de pensées, évasion précipitée pour échapper à une situation douloureuse. Là, un peu plus loin dans la rue, se trouve son amour au bras d’une autre. Le sourire charmeur de sincérité agrippe le regard de l’inconnue, ils semblent en harmonie et flottant dans ce sentiment que Stiles a jadis connu : l’effervescence des premiers émois.

Il essaye d’oublier à quel point ça fait _mal_ , à quel point il a envie de s’arracher le cœur sous la compression violente qui l’enserre. Il aurait aimé avoir ces petites attentions pour lui et rien que pour lui. Il se dit désespérément qu’il y avait pourtant sa place, que jamais il ne s’était senti aussi serein auprès de quelqu’un. Ça aurait du être lui, il profiterait de chaque instant, de chaque sourire et caresse.

Stiles revint difficilement à la réalité, une main posée sur son avant-bras qu’il connaît bien.

"Tout va bien, bro ?" Il le fixe dans les yeux, exprime un sourire qui n’a pas vraiment vie. Tout chez lui est crispé, le poing sur sa cuisse, sa mâchoire imberbe. Il met un peu de temps à répondre, parce qu’il n’est pas sûr que sa voix ne tremblera pas. Il s’est monté la tête avec des signes qu’il a pris pour acquis et finalement le voilà là avec le cœur brisé.

"Tout va bien." Il sait avant même de voir les sourcils froncés de son presque frère que le mensonge est évident, même lui n’y croit pas. Seulement Scott n’investi pas plus, il se contente d’un sourire triste et la soirée continue, avec un peu plus d’alcool que prévu.

xXx

Derek resserre sa prise sur la taille de la jeune fille à ses côtés. Il écoute d’une oreille distraite ce qu’elle raconte d’un air passionné. C’est une des qualités qu’il recherche chez une personne mais pour une raison qu’il préfère ignorer, il n’arrive pas à lui donner de l’intérêt.

Il jette un regard en arrière, là où il sait qu’un adolescent bien particulier profite de sa jeunesse comme lui l’aurait fait dans un monde parfait. C’est dur, dur de devoir abandonner quelqu’un d’important, dur de voir la réalité en face et de se dire que le bonheur, le véritable et le pleinement acquis n’existera jamais pour soi. Comment pourrait-il imposer ça à un gosse qui n’entrevoit qu’à peine son avenir ?

Il a peur, peur des conséquences de ses décisions, peur de passer à côté d’un rayon de soleil pour s’embourber sous des nuages nerveux et imprévisibles.

Pourquoi est-il encore là, à se mentir à lui-même, à essayer de se convaincre d’une illusion ?

xXx

Stiles dépose son verre avec force sur le comptoir du bar. Il ne distingue pas si le goût amer vient de l’alcool qu’il vient de boire où de son cœur douloureux. Merde, il n’est pas dans un conte où « il était une fois » et où « ils vécurent heureux » mais bordel, il ne finirait pas sa vie avec ce regret là !

"Excuse-moi Scott, je dois absolument faire quelque chose, vie ou mort, dude." Et déjà il s’élance en dehors du bar, tout n’est pas trop tard.

L’air frais le submerge, son corps réagit avec un long frisson, _il n’a pas le temps_. Mais alors qu’il s’apprête à courir vers l’espoir, il s’arrête net face à un regard perçant, perdu, doux. Il sourit parce que, _franchement_ , comment ne pourrait-il pas ?

"Hey, Derek"

Ce n’est pas la fin de l’histoire.


End file.
